A large number of people, such as those suffering from conditions such as diabetes, use some form of injection or infusion therapy, such as daily insulin injections, to maintain close control of their glucose levels. Currently, in the insulin treatment example, there are two principal modes of daily insulin therapy. The first mode includes syringes and insulin pens. These devices are simple to use and are relatively low in cost, but they require a needle stick at each injection, typically three to four times per day. The second mode includes infusion pump therapy, which entails the purchase of an insulin pump that lasts for about three years. The initial cost of the pump can be significant, but from a user perspective, the overwhelming majority of patients who have used pumps prefer to remain with pumps for the rest of their lives. This is because infusion pumps, although more complex than syringes and pens, offer the advantages of continuous infusion of insulin, precision dosing and programmable delivery schedules. This results in closer blood glucose control and an improved feeling of wellness. More recently, patch pumps have been developed to provide users with the advantages of insulin pumps but without the need for separate infusion sets and tubing connectors.
As interest in intensive therapy increases, users typically look to insulin pumps and patch pumps for improvements in the management of their condition. Therefore, interest in better pump-related therapy is on the rise. In this and similar examples, what is needed to fully meet this increased interest are advanced, improved, and novel new components and elements of current and future insulin infusion sets, including features and elements to minimize the risk of complications associated with the use of infusion sets, while maintaining a degree of comfort to the user.
Existing infusion sets, such as those used with insulin infusion pumps, are typically used for no more than 72 hours due to local site irritation and the risk of infection. To minimize such risks, anti-microbial and/or anti-inflammatory drugs can be used. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0299409 of Whitbourne et al. describes the use of anti-microbial and anti-inflammatory drugs to reduce complications associated with the use of infusion sets. However, these measures alone cannot fully eliminate patient discomfort during use of the infusion set.
Accordingly, a need exists for advanced, improved, and novel new components and elements of current and future insulin infusion sets and patch pumps, that further provide one or more set elements which can be impregnated with, coated with, or otherwise configured to apply or administer an anesthetic to minimize the risk of complications associated with the use of infusion sets, while maintaining a degree of comfort to the user.